


Toaster Taken Too Literally

by errantwheat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, This is very small and not very exciting I hope you like it anyway, gavin having gay thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantwheat/pseuds/errantwheat
Summary: Tiny self-indulgent fluffy android sickfic that’s all





	Toaster Taken Too Literally

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just what it says on the box gamers. I forgot how to write and I’m trying to remember.

So building software for androids.  
It was illegal for anybody but CyberLife to do it. Some weirdo decides to type up some flu symptoms and stick em in some innocuous emails? They had to at least pay CyberLife’s lawyers or something, maybe sit in jail a bit, or do some harder time depending on how dangerous the virus was.  
But sometimes they didn’t get caught until their virus had already gotten around.

And that was why half the android officers in the precinct were out of order.

The DPD’d caught the guy, but his little experiment was still running rampant. They weren’t even totally sure yet how it got from one android to the next.

It even took poor Connor down. He was probably going fucking nuts, quarantined to Anderson’s house, away from work.

Couldn’t have him getting any of the androids still in working condition sick though.  
Androids like Nines.

Nines had somehow dodged this little epidemic so far. He’d probably say it was cause they made him with the most bitchin’ antivirus software mere human beings could conceive. He was just a little bit too proud about it, Gavin could tell, but he let the bot preen, as always, cause it was fucking cute. And he was glad Nines was fine, cause work would be boring as hell without him.

The symptoms weren’t anything too scary. Androids didn’t have much of a respiratory system to fuck up, but the virus slowed down their processors, fucked with their temperature regulators, bugged their motor control a little.

And simulated pain. That was really the scariest part, cause androids didn’t normally feel pain. It wasn’t like, excruciating, it was like, headaches and stuff. Normal sick person pain.

It didn’t last forever, either. The symptoms would just clear up after a couple days to a week. The guy that coded the shit was one of the weird ones, the, ‘I did it to see if I could,’ ones.

Of course, the virus wasn’t so mild that they could just work through it. Though some sure did want to try, especially if their name started with C and ended with onnor. For him it started with a headache and shaky hands, then he was thinking and reacting slower and feeling dizzy, then his temp shot up and his UI or whatever told him his hardware was gonna start fucking melting if he didn’t power down for a bit.

Gavin would have wanted to laugh at how the bots were getting knocked down a couple pegs, getting a taste of that humanity they wanted in on so bad, except he didn’t care about that shit anymore.

He was way, way, way over his whole android thing. He had a different kind of android thing now. An android boyfriend. He had one of those.

His android boyfriend was sitting at the desk across from his, finishing up a report, looking beautiful, as fucking always. The day was ending, almost everyone had already bailed, Gavin couldn’t fucking wait to go home and order takeout or something and ignore whatever’s on tv while he goes down on his android boyfriend.

The literal second their shift ended Gavin was up, he’d shut his computer off like ten minutes ago and had just been dicking around on his phone.

Nines glanced at him fondly and continued with his work as though he didn’t know the time, a smirk on his face. Playing cute little games already, huh? Alright.

“Hey baby, you plannin’ on being here all night?” Gavin asked, leaning his elbows on Nines’s desk.

“Perhaps,” Nines kept his eyes on his screen, still wearing that smirk, “there’s always work to be done. Unless you have something else in mind?”

“You could come back to my place and we can get takeout and marathon The Vampire Diaries,” Gavin had made sure Nines got all kinds of familiar with the concept of Netflix and chill.

Nines continued typing- he was typing instead of just doing the super fast interfacing thing, the cheeky bastard. And he had to know Gavin was just obsessed with his hands, they were such good hands. He wanted those hands to hold his hands, asap.

But he did try not to act like the lovesick fucking puddle he was when they were at work. So he couldn’t lean across the desk and pout and whine and rattle off all the ways he wanted Nines to ruin him. He had like, a little bit of self-respect still. Just enough to keep it professional.

But god he was so fucked. They hadn’t even officially been together all that long. Like, four weeks maybe. And here he was, sitting around thinking, ‘wow, I can’t wait for this beautiful asshole to fuck my brains out and hold me all night and cook me breakfast and play with my cats and make me laugh and casually be the light of my god damn life.’ Was it weird to be that fucking obsessed so soon? He didn’t want to think too hard about it, he was in a really good mood.

Gavin hadn’t noticed he’d been tapping his foot, honestly, until Nines stopped him with his own foot under the desk. He made an experimental attempt to continue, but he absolutely couldn’t budge. Nines’s eyes flicked over him briefly, amused. Gavin was a little tempted to start tapping his other foot, just to be a pest.

Instead he decided to drum his fingers on the desk. Because he was a pest, but a pest with ulterior motives.

He watched Nines’s face, trying not to grin, and just like he’d predicted with his very smart brain, Nines snatched his hand up after a moment without even looking. He continued typing with the other one. Gavin didn’t mind, he got what he wanted.

After another moment Nines finally just touched the monitor and another paragraph fucking pasted itself into the report directly from his brain. Now he could give Gavin that attention he craved.

“There, it wasn’t that hard to be patient, was it?” He asked, purred really, rubbing his thumb over Gavin’s fingers.

“It was the worst, you owe me five minutes of my life back,” Gavin pretended to grouse. Jesus, he was actually getting butterflies in his guts for the sight of Nines’s face. What a gay fucking mess he was.

“I’ll make it up to you, somehow,” Nines replied smoothly, and then he brought Gavin’s hand to his lips and kissed it. Gavin could feel his own fucking pulse jump. He was so fucked.

One of Gavin’s favorite parts of sleeping with Nines, besides the clever shit he could do with those hands Gavin loved or the dizzyingly filthy things he said or the incredible orgasms, was waking up with Nines holding him.

The android was clingy, which suited Gavin just fucking perfect, cause he was clingy too and needy as hell if he was honest with himself, but it wasn’t something he would have assumed about Nines, so he thought it was super cute.

He didn’t always wake up to Nines’s arms wrapped around him. Sometimes he did, but sometimes that clingy disposition was a little more subtle. Sometimes it was Nines’s head on his chest, a leg tossed over his or a hand on his shoulder, or fingers wrapped loosely around his wrist. There was always some point of contact, and it always made him smile. A big, dopey, gross in love smile.

All those options were sort of subdued, though, in a very Ninesish way. Fortunately being half asleep gave Gavin all the balls he needed to roll over and tangle himself up with the android as thoroughly as physically possible the literal instant he was conscious enough to control his limbs.

And god did he fucking live for the way Nines would immediately reciprocate. Would rub his shoulders or cradle his head and play with his hair and kiss his face. They were so fucking gross when nobody was around to watch, when Gavin was too content to feel nervous or insecure.

But this morning when he smothered himself in his lover’s shoulder there was no instant gratification. No amused hum vibrating though his head from Nines’s chest and no arms holding him.

Gavin frowned and picked his head up to look at Nines. Was he actually asleep? Normally he just pretended to be out, for Gavin’s sake. He’d told Gavin once that he doesn’t ‘sleep,’ but he does kind of power down for some like, software maintenance. He needed to do that sometimes, but not every night.

Honestly? Rare content. Gavin was in to it. He propped his head up on his hand so he could get a good look at how cute Nines’s actual sleeping face was. God, fuck, he was so pretty. His hair was just a little messy, and his skin was so soft and smooth under Gavin’s fingers.

And warm. Warmer than usual, actually. Hot. Too hot.

“Hey, Nines?” Gavin patted the android’s face lightly.

He didn’t open his eyes immediately, but he reacted. Scrunched his brows into a frown that made Gavin fucking dizzy with affection.

And he’d figured out by now that Nines was sick. He was a detective, no matter how sleepy he was. And his suspicion was only confirmed when Nines’s face went from that unguarded frown to something completely neutral. Like he’d reset to factory.

That’s just what Nines did when he was hurt, when things were dangerous, when he was overwhelmed. Gavin wasn’t sure if it was for the android’s own benefit or his. He’d just put on his robot face and act like everything was fine.

Guess everybody’s gotta cope somehow.

“Morning, sunshine, you feeling okay?” Gavin couldn’t stop the sappy smile taking over his face. When was the last time he’d felt so happy to wake up?

“Of course,” Nines lied. He’d been quite the avid user of little white lies since Gavin had met him. They were always about himself, apparently nobody was allowed to know he felt shit. Gavin could relate to that. But Nines would withhold information, bend the truth, to keep everything nice and everyone happy.

It was a habit Gavin knew he was trying to kick.

He knew because they’d argued about it. They didn’t argue as much as they used to when they’d first met, it was nice. But also kind of hard. In a good way, a progress way. Gavin wasn’t very good at expressing himself in ways that weren’t aggressive and confrontational. But he was learning.

They’d argued about this cause Gavin didn’t want the bullshit. He wanted to know when Nines needed him. He felt useless, otherwise, and he fucking hated that feeling. And Nines was all defensive at first, because he was rarely wrong and he couldn’t stand it when he was.  
But then he did a thing that people didn’t usually do for Gavin.

He took a breath he didn’t need and dragged his hand through his hair, such tiny, human actions that looked strange and yet perfect on him, and he said, “you’re right, Gavin. I’m sorry. I’ll do better.”

It had given Gavin this terrible, awful, cripplingly soft feeling that this thing they had was gonna last if he didn’t fuck it up.

So he didn’t get pissed when Nines told his little lie. Cause Nines was patient with him, and he could be patient back. They were becoming better people together, which was way too deep to think about this early in he morning.

“We should get up soon, if we’re to be on time to work,” Nines said, dragging his fingers through the stubble on Gavin’s jaw. The motion felt sort of...clumsy. But not by human standards, just by Nines standards. His every move was always so precise and measured. This wasn’t. It was slow, with a little too much pressure, like he was actually half asleep but he just wanted to touch Gavin. It was so fucking cute. And definitely more proof that he’d caught this android flu.

“What if we don’t want to be on time to work?” Gavin asked, playing coy for now.

“Why ever would we want to be late?” Nines had a smile in his voice, which gave Gavin butterflies, cause they weren’t talking about anything very funny, so maybe he just liked talking to Gavin.

“Cause we’re not going, cause you’re sick.”

To his credit, Nines was really really good at lying. He didn’t flinch, even went so far as to look at Gavin like he was talking complete nonsense, before his mouth pulled into an honest to god pout.

“I can still work,” was how Nines chose to proceed, now that he’d been caught.

“Detroit’s not gonna fuckin’ burn down if you take a sick day. Or two. Three, though...” Gavin couldn’t help but tease.

Nines sighed and just buried his face in Gavin’s chest, apparently reluctant to argue for once. He really was burning up.

“Hey,” Gavin carded his fingers soothingly through Nines’s hair, “tell me what I can do for you, babe.”

He felt Nines’s hand settle on his waist, the thumb brushing lazily back and forth just under the hem of his shirt. Clingy. Sweet. “Unless you happen to have an industrial freezer, not much, I’m afraid.”

“I got some ice packs,” Gavin offered. He really did want to take care of Nines. It was this tender, protective urge that filled up his chest. It felt good.

“Lemme go get you something cold, I’ll be right back,” Gavin carefully, a little regretfully, freed himself from Nines’s arms.

“Really, you don’t have to-“

Gavin leaned over Nines and kissed him, pushing him down flat on his back at the same time. Honestly? One of the most dominant things he’s ever done, in this bed, with this android. He’s only a little bit ashamed to think it.

Nines was looking at him like he knew it too.  
Kinda even looked like he liked it.

“I’m takin’ care of you, you can’t fucking stop me,” Gavin planted one more kiss on his cheek for good measure before getting up. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand on the way to let Fowler know they wouldn’t be in.

He requested the day off for them both via text message, because it was reflective of who he was as a person, frankly. Fowler promptly called him and gave him the obligatory shit for it. There was no conviction behind the old man’s words, though, and Gavin could tell he was gonna get what he wanted.

Technically there was no reason for Gavin to take the day off too. It was a little bit shitty of him to even ask, shortstaffed as they were at the moment. But he was a fast worker, and he was a homicide detective; there wasn’t much for him to do unless somebody got murdered. He’d do paperwork and shit from home if he had to.

“One day, Reed,” the captain sighed inevitably. Honestly Gavin probably had Anderson to thank, for pulling this same bullshit a week ago and really blazing the concerned android-fucker with a sick boyfriend trail for him. “You get one day. If I don’t see your ass in here tomorrow-“

Gavin grinned, leaning against the kitchen counter. If he wasn’t an absolute, bonafide, god damn professional, the next words out of his mouth would be ‘woah, cool it, Captain, I have a boyfriend!’ But like an adult with self control he just said, “yeah, got it, thanks Captain, have a nice day,” and hung up.

He returned to his room with the ice pack and a cup of coffee for himself.

Two of his four cats had decided an overheating android sounded like a sweet place to nap. Nines’s eyes were closed again, and he was frowning.

“Get lost, assholes, you’re not helping,” Gavin complained, putting his coffee down and gently prodding the cats. One became annoyed and left, the other started purring and sprawled out further.

“I swear to god, I’ll shake a plastic bag at you, fuck off.” Gavin scratched the cat’s tummy and then scooped her up and put her down on his pillow.

Nines reached out and pet her head. There was just the lightest tremor in his hand.

Gavin had been kind of amused with this sick android business so far, cause it was cute, in a domestic way, wasn’t it? And it made him feel all warm and fuzzy to be able to take care of Nines, on top of the warm fuzzies he already got from just being around Nines. But now he was feeling kind of bad. His Nines was hurting, and probably more miserable than he let on.

He pressed the ice pack to Nines’s forehead and the android flinched, then relaxed. His LED was yellow, it had been all morning, spinning slow and stuttering, lagging, blinking.

Gavin felt another rush of that protective impulse. He got comfy sitting against the headboard and then patted his lap. Nines obliged him and shifted to rest his head on it.

“Thank you, Gavin,” he said, after a beat. His voice was quiet, he sounded tired, it made Gavin’s chest ache.

“No problem, baby,” Gavin replied, stroking the android’s hair as gingerly as he could. “How do you...feel? Does it...hurt?”

“A little,” Nines conceded, “mostly it’s just inconvenient. Everything is so fucking slow.” He sounded a little petulant, though Gavin was feeling too merciful to point it out.

“At least you can’t get _me_ sick, that would fuckin’ suck,” Gavin teased.

“Oh, yes, thank heavens. I don’t know that I could stand the complaining.”

“Hey! Fuck you, until you can experience one nostril just checking the fuck out on you, you don’t get to give me any shit.” Gavin’s face was starting to ache a little from all this smiling.  
“Sure there isn’t anything else I can do for you, babe?” He asked.

“No, this is enough...I really am grateful, you don’t have to-“

“What else are boyfriends for, huh? ‘Sides the sex. Taking care of you when you’re sick is like, number two on the list.”

He could almost feel Nines roll his eyes. Then the android nuzzled into his thigh and it made his heart fucking melt.  
“I’m going to enter stasis mode to reduce my core temperatures, please wake me if you need-“

“Shhhh,” Gavin patted Nines’s head, “don’t worry about me. I’ll be right here.”

He played with Nines’s hair and watched his LED go from struggling yellow to a calm blue. There was a barely noticeable sort of electric humming under the android’s skin that quieted to almost nothing as he fell asleep. Gavin leaned a little to look at his face, how soft and unguarded his expression was. A fuckin treasure, all for him. And Tina. Because Gavin snapped a picture and sent it to her.

Was it weird that he was so fucking happy to just sit in bed and watch ancient ass vine comps on his phone while his sick boyfriend slept on him? It seemed too good. The universe had fucked up somewhere.

Gavin wasn’t gonna complain.  
He set the picture of Nines as his phone background.  
So good, too good for him, he’d avoid fucking this all up as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
